Aspects of the present disclosure relate to data processing information retrieval, and more particular aspects relate to extracting text using data mining and text analytics to generate nutritional information.
Text analytics may be used to generate a desired structured output from unstructured text. By using patterns and trends within text, high-quality information may be gathered and compiled into a desired output. Text analytics may be paired with a query to display relevant information based on the information gathered. Text analytics may be used to generate a desired structured output from unstructured text. For example, text analytics may be implemented into a question answer system to gather and display relevant information associated with the answer. The answer may then be gathered by an input query.